Where The Wind and Grass Dance
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU Casey couldn’t stop watching. The way he moved…the way he seemed to glide across the air. Pre-slash…Theo/Casey


Where The Wind and Grass Dance

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU Casey couldn't stop watching. The way he moved…the way he seemed to glide across the air. Pre-slash…Theo/Casey

Disclaimer: Don't own them

5_true love theme: 3. Moving

Casey was in awe.

He never saw anyone move like that before. He haven't stay long enough at Pai Zhaq temple to see anyone move like that either. RJ hasn't really trained him or Lily like that either. Maybe, that is why they are here. They still haven't found their blue ranger. No one else at the temple had enough power to active the blue morpher. No one had a clue where Jarrod was.

So, RJ clapped his hands and sent him and Lily off to Wind Ninja Academy. He said that every once in a while, Wind Ninja Academy picked up people with strong animal spirits. Of course, he didn't explain that way….more like…

"I have set up a wonderful learning experience for the both of you. Wind Ninja Academy has such a beautiful lake and waterfall. Good fishing spots too," RJ said.

He decided not to ask at that point.

RJ was right. The academy was amazing. He never has seen anyone fight like this. Their fighting style was totally different. The way that they use their elements were remarkable.

This guy was amazing.

It didn't matter that he was shorter than all of the other guys. The way he moved was awe-inspiring.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Lily's voice said behind him.

"Uh huh," He said as he continued to watch the guy.

"After he is done, we should introduce ourselves."

"Uh huh."

Lily giggled.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Uh huh…NO! NO! I am just watching. It is…very interesting. I mean he is very good," He said as he looked over at Lily.

Lily giggled again.

"I think it is adorable."

Dear sprits…he felt his face turning red.

"Shut up."

Lily giggled…again. He wished that she would stop doing that.

"Ohh…look! He is looking at you."

He twisted his head away from Lily to the guy. He was talking to another guy then the guy glanced over at him. His eye brow rose up slightly then looked him up and down. He had to turn away to prevent his face from turning anymore redder.

"Come on…lets go and introduce ourselves!" Lily said as she started to drag him across the field.

"Lily..no! Please…! NO!" He shouted.

Briefly, he wondered if there was a rock big enough to hide him.

-JFNSJF-

"Theo…dude, that was awesome!"

Theo grinned slightly at his best friend as they high five each other.

"But of course, it is me," He said.

"Dude….pride…you don't lack."

"I tend to remember someone gloating for a week when someone beat Ethan's high score on Fly Commander."

"Dude, no one beats Ethan."

He laughed at his friend's behavior. Typical Eric. He was surprise on how well they got along. It probably helped that had a few common interests…and identical twin brothers. It is always fun to go out as a group and watch people's reactions.

Eric's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Dude…he is soo checking you out."

He twisted his head to look where Eric was pointing. The guy was entire different uniform. Must be one of those Pai Zhuq students that were visiting. He looked him up and down. Not bad looking. He glanced over at the girl who was with him. He was slightly amused by their actions. The girl was laughing and the guy was blushing like crazy then the girl decided to drag the guy toward them.

"I doubt it but it look like we are going to get to meet them."

"Joy."

-JFJF-

Lily watched the new guy with interest. Theo was the guy name that Casey has been staring at it. Theo's friend was Eric. Eric kind of remembered her of RJ with his laid back attitude. From she gathered, they were Air Ninjas. Eric came back to the academy from time to time to help out. Theo was about graduated. They told them about Pai Zhaq. Eric was fascinated…but Theo seemed to know what they were talking about. Isn't that strange?

She smiled softly as she watched them laugh and make jokes. Casey was no longer blushing which she still found to be adorable funny. Casey so has a crush on Theo.

The boys are invited them to some club that Theo's brother plays at. Her eyes darted from Theo to Casey. She is going to matchmaker tonight.

End


End file.
